


Assumptions

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: Another collection of head canons I have for the Haikyuu characters.THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Hinata Shōyō:** Has a really bad tendency to leave things in weird places because he just got distracted while doing something then blaming other people when he can’t find stuff.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Follows Oikawa on all of his social media and is an active contributor. He doesn’t like him, but he respects his skill and hopes to stay updated on what he has to look out for that way.

 **Oikawa Tōru:** Is more of a bath person and has to be nagged by Iwaizumi to take a shower every so often. The longest he’s gone without taking a proper shower was three weeks and Iwaizumi had to threaten him.

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** He tells people they have daddy issues when they express admiration for him and laughs at their shocked and offended reaction.

 **Sugawara Kōshi:** He eats plain toast every morning for breakfast. He grew up poor and it’s a habit he never fell out of. Everyone else finds it off putting, but he rejects the offer for various kinds of spreads.

 **Sawamura Daichi:** Still gets an allowance from his parents each week. This happens until he gets his first paycheque after graduating.

 **Kōtarō Bokuto:** Finds a new hobby every 2-4 weeks where he gets obsessively passionate about it, but forgets about it just as quickly regardless of how good he is at it.

 **Akaashi Keiji:** He’s forced to take part in all of Bokuto’s “passions” and finds he’s naturally good at most of them, but plays down his performance to keep Bokuto’s confidence in check. 

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** He fully doesn’t know how to do laundry and has to be shown how to use a washing machine when he moves out, _after_ simply not washing his clothes for a month.

 **Azumane Asahi:** He loves fish but can’t keep them alive to save his own life. After his fifth fish funeral he swore them off, for the sake of fishkind.

 **Nishinoya Yū:** He develops photos he takes of his friends, teammates, memes and nature, really anything that means something to him and keeps yearly photo albums. He doesn’t tell anyone about them, but he wants to keep the memories.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** He doesn’t really love dinosaurs as much as people think, but he keeps the memories and toys on his shelf to remind himself of a time when he and his brother played without any of the lies between them.

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** He originally clung to Tsukishima for the security of being safe from bullies, but quickly learned how insecure Tsukishima was himself. He always backs him up and compliments him even when he hates it because he knows how it feels and never wants his friend to feel that way.

 **Kunimi Akira:** He’s never brushed his hair in his life. It never gets tangled and he doesn’t see a reason.

 **Kindaichi Yūtarō:** He takes _exquisite_ care of his hair, having an entire routine and dedicating thirty whole minutes to styling it in the morning. Kunimi’s habits piss him off and keeps a brush in his locker so he can angrily brush his hair each morning at school.

 **Tendō Satori:** He swore he’d get Karasuno back for defeating him, but since he moved on to be a chocolatier, and not a volleyball player, he settled on sending them all phallic, cursed, or otherwise offensive chocolate and treats each October.

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** He wishes Oikawa luck personally before every one of his matches, never through text, but video messages if he isn’t able to physically speak to him. He’s left on read every time. He also mentions how skilled he is in every interview he has, whether or not his opinion was asked.

 **Goshiki Tsutomu:** He reads a _lot._ He never had television growing up, so on days he couldn’t practice volleyball outside, he’d spend the whole day reading. His parents would tell him to go to bed at a certain time, but also supplied him with a flashlight with batteries that had seemingly infinite life.

 **Kuroo Tetsurō:** His drive to succeed in life, including his habit to finish his homework as soon as he gets it, comes from having parents that never finished school and struggled to get them all by.

 **Kozume Kenma:** He has never worn a matching pair of socks in his life. He can’t keep track of them and swears he doesn’t own two of the same socks at all. He’ll also rewear socks until they’re embarrassingly dirty.


	2. Akaashi

**_A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)_ **

He’s not overly affectionate. He needs to be rather close with someone to be physically affectionate, but shows it in other ways otherwise. He shows his affection and admiration for people by putting his trust in them.

**_B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)_ **

He’d be  _ on top of shit.  _ He’d always be sure that you had enough to eat, sleep and drink. He’d be able to sense your emotions and mood shifts, but wouldn’t bring it up until you came to him. You would 100% have to initiate the friendship because Akaashi doesn’t seek friends out.

**_C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)_ **

You’d either have to be dating or  _ very  _ close friends for him to cuddle with you. Depending on the dynamic of the relationship, he’d either simply put an arm around you and allow you to cuddle into him, or he would fully curl up into you and make you his new home. 

**_D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)_ **

He likes the idea of marriage, but doesn’t like the idea of children. Children like him but they freak him out. He’s really good at cleaning, doing it as he goes so he doesn’t fall behind, but he’s bad at cooking. If he lived alone he’d go broke because he’d have to buy all of his food precooked.

**_E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)_ **

He would be respectful and honest about why it was happening. He wouldn’t allow emotion into the conversation. Then he would fully break down the second he was on his own, and question if he made the right decision.

**_F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)_ **

Again, likes the idea of marriage but would also be okay without it. He’d want to be with someone for a  _ long  _ time before getting engaged then would want to wait a few years for the wedding.

**_G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)_ **

Softest boy. He knows exactly how to approach people and when. He can be either entirely compassionate and soft or he can be scathing and ruthless, depending on what the situation calls for. He believes in honesty, but tries his best to always be tactful. He is extra soft when it comes to Bokuto, as he knows how easily his ego is busted.

**_H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)_ **

He  _ likes  _ hugs, but doesn’t just hand them out. They’re usually called for and appropriate. If he’s dating you then he will hug you very often, every time you meet up and every time you leave after. They’re very warm and loving, you can tell he means them. 

**_I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)_ **

It takes him a long time and he’ll never say it first. Even if you say it first, and he isn’t ready to say it back, he’ll tell you so.

**_J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)_ **

He doesn’t get jealous. He is the king of confidence. He knows that if someone wrongs him or does anything to make him jealous on purpose, that the other person just isn’t meant to be in his life and he’s better for it.

**_K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)_ **

They’re usually short and sweet, save for spicy moments. He likes to kiss his significant other wherever he possibly can, but if he’s in public he’ll never go futher than a peck on the forehead or cheek. He really loves when his palms and fingers are kissed.

**_L = Little ones (How are they around children?)_ **

Children love him a  _ lot,  _ but they freak him right out. They’re too unpredictable and small and energetic and  _ weird.  _ He hates the way they just  _ stare  _ at him.

**_M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)_ **

He makes coffee for both of you and if the weather permits it, sit outside to watch the sunrise. He gets up very early just for the occasion. He thinks it starts the day off right. He won’t cook breakfast, opting instead for anything microwaveable or toastable, but he tries his best.

**_N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)_ **

He goes to bed early and has a religious skincare routine. He’ll do the routine after a scorching shower and brush his teeth. He gets in clean pyjamas and gets into bed. He doesn’t mind so much either way if you join, he knows he goes to sleep early and that you’re your own person. His favorite nights are the ones where you lay beside him and help with his sudokus.

**_O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)_ **

Depending on the intensity of the connection. He’s relatively closed off and very reserved. He tells stories as they come up or if he’s asked once he’s comfortable. Once you know each other well, he’ll tell stories as they pop into his head.

**_P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)_ **

The most patient person out there. He has to deal with Bokuto. It’s extremely hard to piss him off to the point where he actively shows it, but once he does you’ll know you right done messed up.

**_Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)_ **

He. Remembers. Everything. He remembers things you told him that you don’t remember telling anyone. He remembers the exact  _ minute  _ you sent that slightly short sounding text last November. You become convinced he keeps a dossier detailing every second of your movements since you met him, but are yet to figure out where he hides it.

**_R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)_ **

The small things. Every sunrise or sunset you watch together. The coffee you share. Every time you make fun of him for being bad at something, because it doesn’t happen often. When he got to tease you for being bad at volleyball when you went to try it, but you stepped up your game right after.

**_S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)_ **

He’s protective within reason. He knows you’re your own person and trusts you to handle yourself. If ever there’s a situation that makes you upset or uncomfortable, he steps up and handles it in a way with which you’re comfortable. He moves entirely at your discretion for this one, not wanting to step over any lines that may be drawn. He expects you to behave in a similar manner— to trust him to handle himself but to be there for him when he tells you he needs you.

**_T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)_ **

He puts in a reasonable amount of effort, but believes more in the power of each other’s company than the material things. He has a keen sense of fashion and can pick out the most perfect gifts when the occasion calls for it.

**_U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)_ **

He keeps makeup/products for long after they’re supposed to be discarded. He buys way too many clothes and only wears them a couple times each. He feeds way into Bokuto’s childish anticts, but doesn’t see a problem with it at all.

**_V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)_ **

He isn’t concerned with how  _ other  _ people perceive him, but he does set a high standard for himself. He has a love for fashion, makeup and beauty and want to reflect that passion with his appearance. He spends a good amount of time caring for himself because it makes him feel good.

**_W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)_ **

No. You’re both your own people meant to enhance each other, not complete each other. He doesn’t  _ need  _ you in his life, but he  _ wants  _ you there.

**_X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)_ **

I believe in femboy Akaashi. He dresses very androgynously after graduating high school and truly finding himself. He wears makeup and grows his hair out a bit. He loves feeling beautiful and it helps him relate to the world better.

**_Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)_ **

He will not stand for willfully ignorant people. He’ll call anyone out at any moment in any place with  _ facts  _ and make them feel dumber than a freshly born child. He doesn’t like people who actively don’t take care of themselves, or at least that don’t try to find the root of their problems and work on themselves. He needs everyone to be constantly doing the best with what they have at any given moment.

**_Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)_ **

He goes to sleep early and wakes earlier. He sleeps for at least seven hours a night— because his  _ skin—  _ and doesn’t break the sleep schedule for anyone. He’s a very light sleeper and prefers not to cuddle during the night because he doesn’t want to wake up a million times through the night.


	3. Ushijima

**_A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)_ **

Certainly not affectionate in the traditional sense. He’ll show his affection by asking about your day and if you’ve eaten.

**_B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)_ **

Absent. He doesn’t understand the importance of other people’s desire to see someone else constantly. He will always be there if you actually need him, though. He doesn’t start friendships of any capacity, usually just falling into them by accident.

**_C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)_ **

He’s never experienced it, so it’s incredibly awkward at first and for a long time he refuses the gesture. Once he gets used to it, he’ll allow you to place your head on his shoulder and will pat your hair.

**_D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)_ **

Amazing. His home is always spotless and he is a great cook. His specialty lies in baking, as Tendō would always ask him to participate in the activity around holidays and generally whenever he was feeling down.

**_E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)_ **

Factually. He would lay out all of the issues he had in the relationship, why he’s leaving, what he plans to do next, then thank you for your time.

**_F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)_ **

Good luck. It’d take a very, very, very long time. He would commit to a relationship with you quickly after you confessed your feelings, not wanting you to get the idea that he was alright with you still seeing other people, but a proposal is far on the horizon.

**_G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)_ **

It isn’t that he’s not gently. He’s just awkward. He wouldn’t know how to sugarcoat or lie if his life depended on it. He tries his best to be as soft as possible when speaking or touching you, because he knows how large he is and doesn’t want to accidentally hurt you. 

**_H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)_ **

He isn’t sure how he feels about hugs. He allows Tendō to hug him, mostly because he wouldn’t stop despite being told to several times, but he doesn’t hug back. He will hug you occasionally, only if asked. He isn’t sure how he feels about hugs, but he is sure that his heart stops for a moment every time he feels your arms come around him from behind and your face presses into his back.

**_I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)_ **

Takes a long time. Probably close to a year. He needs to be absolutely sure that’s how he really feels before he says it. He has to have a conversation with his team to try and understand how you can  _ really  _ know you’re in love, but they weren’t much help.

**_J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)_ **

He sees no reason to be jealous. He’s not threatened by anyone else.

**_K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)_ **

His kisses always have intention. You know what he’s thinking when he kisses you and how the interaction will end up. He likes to kiss you mostly on your lips, but is also partial to the top of your head and in front of your ear. He likes when you kiss his chin because it makes him feel tall when that’s all you can reach.

**_L = Little ones (How are they around children?)_ **

Children are scared of him, but he loves them. He cherishes the idea of small brains still figuring things out. He loves showing them things and teaching them about nature. He has a fantasy about frog hunting in streams with his future children. 

**_M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)_ **

Alone. He wakes before you and goes for a jog each morning. When he gets back, he’ll shower then make you breakfast to make up for it.

**_N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)_ **

He watches half an hour of  _ Jeopardy!  _ each night with a cup of tea. He usually gets the answers right, even to the obscure and difficult ones. He’ll shower  _ again,  _ that time with you and wash your hair before dressing you and carrying you to bed.

**_O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)_ **

He’s very closed off. It takes him a long time to get close to you, before you start dating. Once he does, he loves telling you everything in his strange, to the point nature. You still learn new things about him years into the relationship.

**_P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)_ **

He has little patience for a lot of things, but is incredibly patient with you. He doesn’t get  _ angry  _ per se, but he does get annoyed.

**_Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)_ **

He remembers almost everything. He tries his best to keep a mental catalogue of all the things you’ve told him and for the most part, does so flawlessly.

**_R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)_ **

When you finally agreed to try volleyball and all of Shiratorizawa went easy on you (except Goshiki, because why would he?) and you were so incredibly happy that you could keep up with the guys.

**_S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)_ **

Incredibly protective. He won’t let anyone mistreat you  _ ever.  _ He almost encourages them to try, though. He  _ loves  _ proving just why he’s the ace. He wouldn’t have to do much more than just stand beside you to protect you, as he is rather intimidating looking. He doesn’t expect you to protect him, that isn’t manly.

**_T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)_ **

Lots. He would agonize over plans for  _ months.  _ He’s naturally good at gift giving, even if mostly they’re just plants. But he knows exactly  _ which  _ plant would be  _ perfect  _ especially for  _ you  _ on  _ that  _ occasion. He explains the plant’s history and meaning when he presents you with them.

**_U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)_ **

He’s very bad at opening up. He’ll keep things to himself and has to be asked to talk about his problems. He brushes his teeth  _ way  _ too hard and damages them with it. He pets other people’s dogs without asking first.

**_V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)_ **

Not considerably. He takes good care of his hygiene, but doesn’t spend a lot of time thinking about what he’ll wear or how his hair looks.

**_W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)_ **

No. He has his own stuff going on. He appreciates you being there, but he went through most of his life alone and isn’t afraid to do it again. He is not dependent in the least, but if you told him you wouldn’t feel incomplete without  _ him  _ he’d be very offended.

**_X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)_ **

His mom both buys all of his clothes  _ and  _ picks out his outfits for him. He has  _ no  _ sense of style or color theory and will just put on the first two things he sees.

**_Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)_ **

People who don’t eat vegetables. Karasuno. People who can’t handle the truth.  _ Exclusively  _ bath people. It makes him feel bad when people call him Ushiwaka or “big guy” or “giant”.

**_Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)_ **

He can sleep on command  _ and  _ he can lucid dream. He always uses his ability to lucid dream by dreaming of living daily life. He sleeps on his back like a board and it looks very uncomfortable but that’s just how he’s comfortable.


	4. Kageyama

**_A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)_ **

He’s absolute trash at expressing his affection. Normally it comes out in the form of insults, despite his best effort. The poor boy tries. Sometimes he’ll buy people milk if he was too harsh with his affectionate ribbing.

**_B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)_ **

Kageyama doesn’t make  _ friends.  _ People tend to cling to him after Karasuno taught him to open up. He doesn’t answer texts, doesn’t like touching people, and will ghost for weeks, but he’s fun to be around when he’s there.

**_C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)_ **

Only if he’s dating the person. He’ll usually deflect with jokes the entire time so it doesn’t feel too intimate.

**_D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)_ **

He’s decent at both cooking and cleaning. He finds cleaning is much easier if he just doesn’t own things so he lives a pretty minimalistic lifestyle. He cooks only to maintain his health and muscle mass, not because he enjoys the process. He would definitely rather order out or have someone else cook for him.

**_E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)_ **

He would do it over text. A short message just saying it was over. Then, he’d never interact with the person again.

**_F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)_ **

He sees the value in marriage, and does plan to be married eventually. It isn’t something he thinks about often, or at all really, because he has other more important priorities.

**_G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)_ **

Hahaha, yeah, not very. He doesn’t often think before he speaks and deflects whenever he feels vulnerable. He  _ is  _ rather gentle when touching a significant other, but it seems more like he’s afraid to touch them rather than hurt them. He just doesn’t understand how to relate to others.

**_H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)_ **

He doesn’t mind hugs, but he doesn’t thrive on them, either. He loves bear hugs, the rib crushing, lifting off the ground and shaking you kind of hugs. There are times when he gets more emotional with it, just hugging tightly and slowly, but that’s usually after a bad day.

**_I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)_ **

Probably after 7-8 months, and you have to say it first. He doesn’t understand what he’s feeling and just thinks he’s ill for awhile until he brings it up to his team and they call him out for being a  _ stupid idiot. _

**_J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)_ **

He’s easily jealous and gets very cold when he feels that way. He’ll shut you out and ignore calls and texts before someone calls him out and he comes to his senses. He’ll always apologize, but it’ll happen again.

**_K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)_ **

He’s a terrible kisser at first, but also a quick learner. He didn’t understand the general concept of ‘tongue’ but once he learns, it’s a whole new world for him. He rarely strays from the mouth or clavicle. He likes being kissed anywhere and everywhere all the time.

**_L = Little ones (How are they around children?)_ **

Awkward. And children are awkward around him, too. He doesn’t think about having children and genuinely doesn’t understand why people don’t just get a pet instead.

**_M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)_ **

You watch him sleep with his mouth open before waking him up. He gets up and rushes through his morning routine— shower and teeth at the same time, brushing his hair, dressing, eating something quickly, before he rushes to get to practice before Hinata.

**_N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)_ **

Nights are much more chill. He’ll actually spend time with you, doing whatever you want to do without complaining unless it’s a massively public event. He’ll brush your hair for you  _ and  _ braid it if requested. (A skill he learned specifically after getting a significant other.)

**_O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)_ **

There are things he’ll straight up never tell you despite how often he’s asked. Otherwise he’s pretty open about the things he  _ wants  _ to share.

**_P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)_ **

Quick to anger. Zero to one hundred in half a second. This is rarely directed at you, he’ll never yell or lash out at you. When he’s angry with you he just shuts down and turns cold, but it’s usually just when he’s jealous. He’s often angry when coming home late from practices.

**_Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)_ **

He’ll remember some really obscure things you don’t remember telling him, but then space on other things you’ve mentioned multiple times or that were important.

**_R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)_ **

You guys had a race in the winter, because you  _ insisted  _ you were faster than him. He slipped and ate shit on the icy road and you cleaned his scrapes for him. He felt very loved in that moment and was the moment he decided he loved you, too.

**_S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)_ **

Very protective. He’ll threaten anyone over anything. He wants you to know he’ll throw down to preserve your honor.

**_T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)_ **

He forgets everything. Even if he puts it in his calendars, physical and digital, he still misses important dates. He always realizes quickly and throws something together at the last second, but it’s always fun.

**_U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)_ **

Milk milk milk milk, so gross dude, why? He works himself way too hard at practice and definitely neglects the other areas of his life because of it. He expects others to understand his needs while never understanding theirs.

**_V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)_ **

A decent amount. He tries his best to look, feel and smell good. He isn’t the best at dressing, always opting for monochromatic outfits when in doubt, but it works.

**_W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)_ **

Not at first. But once he’s attached, then definitely. If he ever thinks about not having you to go home to at the end of the day, it hurts, so he tries not to. He definitely relies on you for a lot of things and doesn’t know how he’d get on if you left him.

**_X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)_ **

His sister definitely tries new makeup trends on him and then blackmails him with the photos she takes afterwards. He doesn’t mind so much, because he loves her a lot. Plus, he has some good dirt on her, too.

**_Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)_ **

He doesn’t like a  _ lot  _ of things. Animals, children, other teenagers, adults, people, socialization, emotional connections, all of it. He really likes the people he’s close to, though.

**_Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)_ **

He has no discernible sleep habits. It’s constantly changing, nothing is stable, and no one understands how he functions as a human being. He can sleep anywhere and stay asleep through anything. He always wakes up late and has to really rush to beat Hinata, making his slight lead in victories more impressive despite his closeness to the school.


End file.
